


Sharp

by Naemi



Series: Mating Games 2014 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animalistic Behavior, Challenge fic, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He <i>needs</i>—and she seems to <i>need</i>, too, because even though she tells him to fuck off, she fists his hair and pushes him back into her lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> [season 2 material]

Yet another frustrating training session left Isaac on edge and pacing the old train wagon. He's a failure. A disgrace. His dad was so fucking right.

When Erica blocks his way—“You should be used to Derek wiping the floor with you by now. When will you learn to take it easy?”—the sudden urge to fight her—hurt her—rushes through him. It's not _her_ , not what she says, that triggers it; it's the ache for success, vibrant and fiery.

It's stupid, but Isaac can't stop his claws from pricking his fingertips and his eyes from flashing amber. Erica laughs—although she should know better—and it's what makes him lunge at her, hurling her backwards into a handrail.

Erica's on him in the next moment. She's fast and her claws tear at the skin of his face before Isaac manages to shove her to the floor. She raises an eyebrow when he touches his cheek; there's a hint of blood.

Cracking his neck, Isaac dares her to attack again. She goes for his chest this time, quick blows that he blocks easily. It's fucking boring. Grabbing hold of Erica's wrist, he spins her around and twists her arm to her back, spanning her throat with his other hand. _This_ is exciting.

She smells of the sweat and dust that comes with training. Beneath it lingers something like honey and almond, something that makes Isaac's head swim. He noses the side of her neck, can't bite back a soft, wanting sound. His mind instantly provides about a dozen dirty ideas; touching her breasts is the most harmless of them, but it's as good a start as anything.

“You could've asked right away, you know?” she coos.

He laughs, nips at her pulse, playful, careful, and she surrenders just for a moment—just until he releases her wrist.

Erica pushes back against Isaac with her full weight. She may be petite, but having the surprise effect and the momentum on her side, she plows him over like she's a goddamned bulldozer.

Isaac crashes down hard. The impact presses the air out of his lungs and blurs his sight. Behind his head, Erica leans over him. Her grin reminds him of the fucking Cheshire cat, and he longs to wipe it out. Groaning, he reaches up and grabs her by the hips. One sharp pull, and she is sprawled across him, _thisclose_ to headbutting him in the crotch.

Erica’s jeans, along with the hint of nothing that's her thong, fall prey to one smooth tear of claws; her growl morphs into a sigh when Isaac flicks his tongue over her pussy. Her taste is even better than her scent: stronger and purer. It wakes an instinct he's never known, one that's too powerful to be entirely human.

While she writhes, Isaac flips her over (maybe a little too hard, but that's payback) and pins her down on the floor. He _needs_ —and she seems to _need_ , too, because even though she tells him to fuck off, she fists his hair and pushes him back into her lap.

Isaac loves how she falls apart a little more with every lick and suck and flick of his tongue. It's beautiful, perfect— _she_ is beautiful and perfect. He can't stop, not when her breath hitches, not when she begs; he wants her to come for him, because of him.

When she does, moaning his name and piercing his thighs with her claws so deeply that he thinks the wounds may never heal, it's the best fucking moment ever in Isaac's entire life—although he's got more in mind that promises to be equally thrilling.

Like throwing her over a seat and fucking her from behind with smooth, hard thrusts. Maybe fucking her against the wall, too. Definitely fucking her mouth because those red lips are made to stretch around a cock. If she lets him, he'll come down her throat or on her face; either is fine. He wants to worship her, wants to knot her, claim her, be claimed in return. And then again. And some more.

But for now—for now, he's satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Beast Within Challenge** over at **Mating Games**.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
